Everguelion
by Dricon
Summary: Shinji no era un mal chico, en serio, el solo se estaba masturbando inocentemente...


**El ataque del Nepe.**

-ufff, hah, carajo, dios mío…-

Un chico, un cierto chico, se encontraba sosteniendo una foto, mientras que con su mano estab…

 _¡Ring Ring Ring…!_

Esto sacó al joven de la "zona".

-Mierda, el télefono, a ver…-

Tuvo que dejar la foto que tenía en una mano sobre el lavamanos, y digo una mano porque la otra mano estaba ocupada con…

-¡SHINJI!-

-¿…Quién es? ¿…Sakura? ¿Eres tú?, si es por lo del parque entonces discúlpame, estaba ebrio-

-¡SHINJI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-

El tono de voz de la mujer le dejó bien claro al chico que no era su compañera, a quien por poco le mete mano hace unos días atrás.

-¿…Y quien coño eres tú para preguntarme dónde estoy, estúpida?-

-¡…SOY MISATO GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL!-

-No conozco a ninguna Misato… espera, ¿Eres a la que le pinte las tetas de azul? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Venganza?-

Entonces, del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un frustrado suspiro, más sin embargo quien sea que fuese la otra persona, volvió a hablar con paciencia renovada.

-Shinji… ¿No te llegó la foto?-

-¿La de la tía buenorra en traje de baño? Pues muchas gracias, que fotos así ya no se hacen-

-…La foto no tenía una… dirección escrita en ella?-

-¿Eh? ¿Dirección?-

El chico se puso el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja y con su mano limpia agarró la foto de la mesa.

-Ah… ahora que lo mencionas…-

Retiró un sospechoso líquido blanco de encima con un pañuelo. Al confirmar la dirección escrita asintió con la cabeza

-Eh, lo siento, entonces, ¿Esto… para qué era la dirección?-

-¿No recuerdas que te dije que fueras a esa dirección?-

-…-

-…-

-…no-

Fue justo ahí.

En ese momento, en ese instante, la mujer pareció comprender algo fundamental. Y solo para sacarse la espina, habló de forma impaciente.

-Shinji… ¿En dónde estás?

-En Okinawa-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿…es joda?-

-En serio-

Quien estaba al lado de la línea dejó de hablar por un segundo. Y mientras nuestro amigo creyó escuchar por un segundo una explosión seguido de un jadeo (cosa que le hizo dudar seriamente acerca de sus condiciones de vida) la mujer volvió a hablar.

-¡NECESITO QUE MUEVAS TU CULO ACÁ SHINJI!-

Pero el chico ya estaba preparado.

-Ah no, a mí no me quiera joder señora, conozco a los de su tipo, estoy seguro que en cuanto salga me van a pillar cinco negros de nueve metros, ¿Se cree que soy imbécil? Ahora mismo llamo a la policía, es que hay que joderse…-

El joven siguió murmurando cosas, y justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar…

-ugh, de haber sabido esto, solo te hubiera dado un papel con la dirección y nunca te hubiera dado mi foto…-

-Me chupa un testículo y la mitad del otro que… espera, ¿Tu foto?-

-eh… sí-

-Osea, ¿Tuya? ¿De ti?-

La otra habló ya algo irritada.

-Sí Shinji, hasta firmé la cosa… ¿Shinji? ¿Estás ahí?-

… **HORAS MÁS TARDE…**

Misato se encontraba enfrente de la dirección escrita. Aunque venía algo mal, solo hace un rato se había encontrado a "ese bicho enorme" y por ende había estado ocupada buscando refugio para que no morir en medio de todo el caos.

Gracias al cielo que esa cosa no estaba cerca, o si no ese lugar ya hubiera sido destruido.

Sin embargo…

"No puedo creer que no viniera…"

Su cara era una de circunstancias, si Shinji no se aparecía entonces no habría nadie capaz de hacerle frente al ángel, eso significaría la posible extinción de la humanidad.

Eso era grave…

Entonces, suponiendo que se diera el caso del tercer impacto, lo único que podrían hacer para sobrevivir era…

-¡MISATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Esa voz devolvió a Misato a la realidad, y sorprendida se giró para ver a un niño de 14 años con el pelo marrón corriendo alegremente hacia ella… tal vez demasiado.

-Shinji…-

Ante la sonrisa de Misato, Shinji siguió corriendo hasta ella, aunque, curiosamente, no se detuvo.

No, es en serio, estaba acelerando.

"¿Eh?"

Ni siquiera pudo terminar pues el crío ya se le había lanzado encima con todas las de la ley.

-¡Ah!-

Ambos cayeron.

-Auuuch… eso dolió… oi, Shinji, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?-

Shinji no alzó su cabeza, solo respondió.

-Esh khe esthava muy felish de bherla…-

A Misato esto la tomó por sorpresa, aunque quizá no tanto, teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias, con las cuales ella era muy familiar, el hecho de que alguien parezca necesitarlo debería de ser un shock muy grande.

Vale, que esto era lo que Misato pensaba. La realidad, por otro lado, era mucho más sencilla…

"Estas tetas, uffff… A esta no la dejo ir yo ni con una cuenta premiun en rubias19 punto com"

Al encontrarse su cabeza entre sus dos melones, Shinji no solo la restregó, sino que encima esnifó. Así es, el niño de 14 respiró el aroma de una mujer mayor y lo disimuló de la mejor manera posible (por niños así es que vale la pena el mundo)

-S-Shinji… ya puedes quitarte sabes?-

-snifff, ¿Eh? Ah, ok-

Hecho esto se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse (solo para deleitarse con su suave piel) y en ese momento… el edificio salió volando.

Shinji no tuvo ni tiempo para pensar cuando Misato lo arrojó lejos y junto con él ambos rodaron por el suelo, todo para esquivar un pie gigante…

…espera.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO ES ESO?!-

El grito de Shinji fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella calle mientras que la mole de enormes proporciones seguía pisoteando todo y moviéndose mientras era asediada por innumerables balas y misiles.

-…eso, es la razón por la que te llamamos aquí Shinji-

Ante lo dicho, nuestro amigo solo pudo mirarla estupefacto.

-¿"llamamos"?-

Luego, Misato miró a Shinji a los ojos, y dijo con convicción:

-Tu padre te necesita, Shinji…-

-¿mi…padre?-

El chico la miró por algunos segundos antes de que…

-¡CUIDADO!-

Ella lo tomó de la mano, y ambos salieron corriendo cuando el asfalto empezó a alzarse y el lugar en que estaban empezó a romperse.

-¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A MI AUTO!-

Rápidamente dieron la vuelta en la esquina y se metieron en el auto, tropezándose un poco debido al apuro.

-¡MISATO, ESA COSA ESTÁ MUY CERCA, APÚRATE!-

Justo después de haber dicho eso, el auto aceleró esquivando en último momento un edificio que iba a caer sobre él.

Misato reconoció un helicóptero que tenía una particular forma, y eso la asustó.

-Hay que alejarse pero a la de ya-

La cabeza de Shinji fue enviada hacia atrás por la velocidad mientras escapaban de la enorme mole.

… **EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD…**

Ya fuera de peligro inminente, ambos seguían alejándose del lugar de la contienda, aunque a una velocidad algo menor.

Shinji entonces pudo ver claramente lo que ocurría: La cosa esa (claramente quien esté leyendo esto ya sabe de qué va la cosa, así que no voy a perder tiempo explicando estupideces que ya deberías de saber) estaba siendo atacada por innumerables aviones, tanques, torretas, helicópteros y demás.

Entonces, de un momento para otro, hubo un flash, y luego el aire empezó a expandirse en dirección a ellos.

-Mierda, así que lo hicieron-

Misato detuvo el coche para evitar que sufriera daños mayores, y jaló a Shinji para abrazarlo mientras la onda expansiva volcaba todo a su paso.

Claramente ellos también fueron incluidos.

… **MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE…**

Misato se encontraba recuperando la consciencia, miró desorientada a todos lados, y poco a poco bajó la mirada… y dio un respingo.

Al parecer, en algún momento del "revoltón", Shinji se había lanzado a sus pechos por puro instinto.

Puro, y jodido, instinto.

Y al tener el airbag activado, esto se había devenido en que el joven no tenía casi ningún daño.

Por consiguiente, estaba ocupadísimo moviendo su cabeza entre las montañas suaves de Misato.

-S-Shinji, muévete-

Harta de tanto jaleo, lo apartó de ella a la fuerza (porque intentó resistirse) y luego ambos salieron del vehículo.

-Joder, pero es que esto es una locura-

El comentario de Shinji era entendible, pues la bomba "atómica" había arrasado con todo.

Pero lo más jodido de todo era…

-¿¡NO MURIÓ?!-

Al ver el rostro del sorprendido Shinji, Misato miró en la misma dirección y también se llevó una harta sorpresa.

Aquí hay que hacer un inciso:

Supongamos que eres un niño "normal" de secundaria (y dije supongamos porque si estás aquí, es que seguramente no lo eres), y llevas una vida relajada tranquila sin muchas preocupaciones.

Si te agarráramos de ese ambiente en particular, y te pusiéramos a ver a una mole de quien-sabe-cuántos metros siendo asediada por artillería pesada y luego una bomba nuclear, y que luego sobreviviera a eso… ¿Qué reacción tendrías?

Porque la reacción de Shinji fue bastante razonable a mi parecer…

-¡POR EL ESCROTO SAGRADO DE JESÚS! ¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO, MAZINGER Z?! ¡¿PERO ESA MIERDA QUÉ ES?! ¡ACABAN DE DETONARLE UNA BOMBA NUCLEAR EN LA CARA, Y EL DESGRACIADO SIGUE VIVO?!... ¡MISATO!-

Misato se tuvo que tapar los oídos para no escuchar sus gritos, aunque igual tuvo que responder, con cara de circunstancias he de agregar.

-…Tiene un campo AT-

-¿AT? ¿Qué es eso?-

Misato lo miró a los ojos.

-"Absolute Terror"-

Esto, extrañamente, hizo que la mirada de Shinji se torciera… y mucho.

-…espera un momento, Misato, tú… sabías eso todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme solo Misato? No somos tan cercanos todavía… pero sí, claro que lo sé-

Shinji asintió a cada cosa que ella decía.

-Lo que quiere decir que, donde sea que mi padre esté, él sabe esto también ¿Verdad?-

-Pues sí-

-Uniendo eventos, si tú sabes algo tan importante como eso, y me llamaste hasta aquí, diciéndome que mi padre me necesita, quiere decir que no son personas normales, ¿Verdad?-

-eh, sí-

-Lo que es más, ya que saben tanto sobre esa cosa de allá en específico, quiere decir que tienen la misión de A)estudiarlo, B)matarlo, o C)ambas cosas. Y por cómo estuvieron disparándole sin parar, voy a apostar por la "C"-

A Misato le sorprendió la suspicacia del chico.

-Pues… eh, sí-

-Ahora bien, si sabían que una bomba nuclear no le haría ni pito… ¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES SE LA LANZARON EN PLENA CIUDAD?! ¡¿PERO ES QUE SE LES FUE LA OLLA O ALGO ASÍ?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE IMBÉCILES ESTÁN A CARGO DE LA DEFENSA NACIONAL DE ESTE PAÍS?!-

Misato tuvo que retroceder a causa de los gritos.

-P-Pues…-

-¡PERO SERÁN IDIOTAS! ¡¿UN MONTÓN DE SOLDADOS INOCENTES ACABAN DE MORIR POR NEGLIGENCIA?! ¡NO ME JODAS!-

Estaba alterado, aunque era natural teniendo en cuenta la ridiculez que habían hecho, no solo arrojar una bomba nuclear en plena ciudad la haría inhabitable debido a la radiación, sino que encima se la habían arrojado teniendo tropas en el área… hablando de pésimas estrategias de batalla.

-Estará bien, no es una bomba atómica de verdad, es una bomba N2, esta no deja radiación, solo suelta un pulso electromagnético-

Ante la sonrisa de Misato, Shinji se ahorró el darle una cachetada mientras le recordaba que probablemente cientos de soldados estaban ahí cuando explotó esa cosa.

Más sin embargo recordó un par de cosillas.

-Espera, Misato, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste hace rato?-

-¿Qué?-

Shinji habló como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo de que mi padre me necesitaba o algo así-

-Ah, cierto… tu padre te necesita, Shinji-

-…-

Luego, miró hacia donde estaba esa cosa enorme, la cual aún se movía, pues ya se estaba haciendo una muy buena idea de por qué lo querían allá.

-…Solo vamos antes de que me arrepienta-

Ante su respuesta, Misato sonrió, y luego procedió a levantar el vehículo.

-…¿Qué coño haces?-

La pregunta de Shinji la sacó de su tarea.

-Levanto el coche para irnos de aquí, ¿Algún problema?-

Shinji hablo con mirada despectiva.

-Bueno, no sé tú, pero acaban de activar un pulso electromagnético, si sus circuitos internos siguen intactos es que es un super carro-

Y tal y como dijo el chico, al abrir el coche estaba echando humo.

Pues nada, que ahora tendrían que caminar, porque no me importa lo mucho que sea ficticio, si tú detonas un PEM, todo lo eléctrico en su rango de alcance se jode, así de simple.

… **2 HORAS MÁS TARDE…**

-¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTABAN?!-

 _Justito_ al llegar al laboratorio se habían topado con la futura esposa de Shinj… quiero decir, Ritsuko.

La rubia oxigenada los había estado esperando con cara de mala leche mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie buscando de calmarse.

-hufff, Ritsuko, lo shento, pero tufhimos khe khaminarh-

Ambos, Misato y Shinji estaban sin aliento.

Claramente, el hecho de que ningún aparato eléctrico funcionara quería decir que incluso los autobuses y demás vehículos encontrables estaban jodidos.

Por lo que no era sorpresa alguna que hubieran tenido que correr hasta la base.

-¡LO QUE SEA! ¡MUÉVANSE! ¡POR SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA EL ÁNGEL YA ESTÁ INTENTANDO PENETRAR EL GEO FRONT!-

Antes de pasar esa extraña puerta Shinji vio otra de esas cruces de energía que habían estado estallando desde hace rato.

… **EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL…**

-Señor, su hijo acaba de llegar-

-bien-

Gendo (ni te pienses que voy a perder tiempo describiéndolo cuando claramente sabes cómo es) habló con su esclav… esto, con…

Joder, el tipo alto ¿Recuerdas? Ese que estaba parado todo el tiempo al lado de Gendo como si fuera su proxeneta…

(¡MALDITA SEA! A ver… follo, no… fuya, coño, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua… ¡FUYUTSUKI!)

Así que Gendo y FUYUTSUKI continuaron hablando.

-¿Tiene un plan en mente?-

-Si…-

La sencilla respuesta de Gendo hizo que el hombre alto lo mirara directamente.

-Y por plan ¿Se refiere a traer a su hijo de 14 años quien seguramente tiene una muy mala relación con usted, y obligarlo a que se monte en el EVA sin haber tenido ninguna experiencia previa tanto en combate real como operándolo?-

-…-

-…-

-…bueno si lo pones así cualquier cosa sonará estúpida-

"Estoy rodeado de idiotas…"

… **CON SHINJI…**

-Shinji por favor, para ya…-

-Pero es que no comprendo, tienen unas instalaciones excesivamente grandes, ¿Por qué no entregarle un mapa GPS a cada quien para que se pueda mover con libertad por aquí y por allá? Eso haría todo el rollo de moverse por aquí mucho más práctico-

Ritsuko, harta de escuchar las "estupideces" del chico, respondió.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras de los callados… si le diéramos un mapa a cada persona, podrían dárselo a cualquiera y ese cualquiera podría moverse fácilmente por aquí ¿No crees?-

Satisfecha con su explicación, volteó a ver a Shinji con una mirada triunfante solo para ver que la estaba mirando con cara de que era una enferma.

Luego, Shinji miró hacia el cielo y le habló.

-Diosito perdónala~, Es una chica diferente~-

-Y-Y ahora de qué estás…-

-Escuche, puta, y escuche bien, esto es una instalación super avanzada y con todos los cacharros ¿no? Así que darles un mapa GPS a la gente y que lo dejen al salir de aquí sería muy sencillo teniendo en cuenta que este lugar debe tener sistemas de seguridad anti robos, no creo que hayan sido tan imbéciles como para no incluirlos-

Misato iba a responderle, pero se calló al considerar la posibilidad:

Si les dieran un mapa individual a cada uno, sería mucho más fácil moverse incluso(especialmente) para ella. Claro que, una vez que te acostumbras, te acostumbras, pero sería conveniente tener algo así, es decir, todo el lugar era un giga laberinto y a veces uno puede confundirse de verdad (como le pasa a ella todo el tiempo)

Pero antes de echarle cabeza a todo el asunto, llegaron a la "sala".

… **EN LA SALA…**

-Tengo la impresión de que ésta es la sala…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes Shinji?-

-Porque está escrito allá-

Tal y como Shinji dijo, en la esquina había un cartelito que decía "La Sala".

-¡WOAH! ¿!Pero qué es eso?!-

Al centrar su mirada por casualidad en la parte superior del rostro del EVA01, Shinji solo pudo quedarse atónito.

-Esa es la razón por la que te llamamos aquí, Shinji-

Ritsuko habló como si estuviera consternada, se veía que estaba preocupada por cómo iba a salir todo.

-No me jodas, quieres que me monte adentro ¿Verdad?-

-Pues…-

Pero antes de ponernos a ahondar en cosas realmente obvias, sigamos con la historia, pues aparentemente alguien habló por un micrófono.

-Shinji-

Y donde quiera que estuviera, el joven sabría decir instintivamente que esa era claramente la voz de…

-Madre…-

-…-

-…-

-…Shinji, soy tu padre-

-Ah, ¿En serio? Es que como me estás hablando desde una habitación que está muy lejos como para siquiera verte bien, pensé que eras una jeva hecha y derecha, mi error-

-…Escucha, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, solo te pido que te montes en el robot, es todo-

Bien, después de haber confirmado la razón por la que lo querían ahí, y en vista de que el robot se veía espectacular, y de que seguramente le lloverían mujeres si se lo contaba a alguien en la escuela, por supuesto que habría una cosa obvia por hacer: Sacarle el dedo.

-¡SHINJI! ¿¡QUÉ HACES!?-

Misato intentó dialogar.

Pero ya era tarde.

Para ser más específico, eran 10 años tarde.

-¿Qué no ves, estúpida? Le estoy diciendo que se joda, así de simple-

Su padre solo movió un poco las cejas, y volvió a hablar.

-Shinji, te estoy diciendo que te montes en el robot, si no lo vas a hacer, entonces vete-

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, viejo estéril-

-…-

Su padre se calló, hora por estar pensando, y hora por no querer echar más leña al fuego.

-Si realmente fuera tan irrelevante para ti, no me habrías traído todo el camino acá desde mi casa, ¿Quién coño crees que soy? Claramente sería muy malo para ti si lo que sea que sea esa cosa destruye todo esto, así que entraste en pánico y me llamaste, y no me quieras decir que no, vi una escuela entera cuando llegué, estoy seguro de que si querías niños de mi edad, los hubieras encontrado allí-

Misato tenía una gota de sudor bajándole por la mejilla, pero antes de poder pensar, Shinji siguió hablando:

-Mira, la verdad no me molesta montarme en el trasto ese, porque igual y consigo follar si lo cuento por la calle, pero seamos honestos, si te piensas que, después de diez años de abandono te voy a hacer caso así sin más, estás muy equivocado-

Gendo iba a hablar, pero el sonido de una explosión cercana lo interrumpió.

Y esa misma explosión hizo que Shinji sonriera.

-Bien, voy a ser claro… quiero suficiente dinero como para vivir bien por el resto de mi vida sin ninguna preocupación… osea como unos 100 mil millones de dólares o algo así-

-…bien, ya veo que no vas a dejar de ser infantil…-

Ante la clara insubordinación de Shinji, Gendo decidió ignorarlo.

-Traigan a Rei, es una mejor opción-

-¿Rei?-

Ante la pregunta de Shinji, el personal del Geo Front solo respondió trayendo una camilla con una chica severamente herida sobre ella.

El plan de Gendo (y de nuevo, no sé qué hago explicándote esto si tú ya lo sabes) consistía en hacer que su hijo se sintiera culpable y se montara en el robot.

Pero…

-¿Por qué estás trayendo a una chica hasta aquí?-

Vale, que tenía que admitirlo.

Al ver a Rei entrar por esa puerta, Shinji fue incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Y al comprender los motivos, inesperadamente, no se molestó, de hecho, todo lo contrario: Se puso a reír.

-ya veo… pfff, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA…!-

La risa de Shinji duró varios segundos, acompañada de expresiones de incertidumbre procedentes de todos en el Geo Front.

-jaja… aaaaaah-

Misato, quien ya estaba enterada de los planes de Gendo, fue la primera en hablar:

-Shiji, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si no te montas, ella tendrá que ocupar tu lugar-

Y lo que obtuvo en respuesta fue en cambio una mirada despectiva.

-¿Te crees que soy gilipollas?-

Esto hizo que a todos, y esto incluía a su padre, se pusieran nerviosos, aunque este último lo disimuló bastante bien.

-Para empezar, si realmente ella puede montarse ahí, entonces no tendrían motivos para llamarme aquí, lo que se traduce en: que si ella se monta, entonces no hay garantía alguna de que pueda vencer a ese tipo, por lo tanto, la única pregunta realmente necesaria aquí es…-

Dicho esto señaló a su padre, y habló para que todos lo pudieran escuchar.

-¿Qué tan capacitado estás para poder hacer un juicio tan estúpido? Esto es como decir que prefieres valerte de un material de mala calidad solo para ahorrarte dinero y no pagar el bueno. Vi el lugar cuando vine, y lo más seguro es que te habrás gastado un dineral al construirlo, quizás lo mismo que un país pequeño, o tal vez más…-

Mientras hablaba, la voz de Shinji parecía querer aguantar más y más la risa.

-…Ahora mientras hablamos, esa cosa continuará provocando daños y más daños a este lugar que vale tanto, ni hablar de la ciudad de afuera. En lugar de estar haciendo el imbécil, deberías de rendirte y pagarme porque lo que no me pagues a mí, lo vas a tener que pagar en reparaciones y encima, seguramente tus superiores te van a regañar…-

-…-

-Solo págame mi mierda-

… **MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…**

Después de haber recibido el dinero, y de haber hecho la muy sabia decisión de transferirlo a una cuenta en Suiza (para que no pudieran quitárselo), Shinji se había decidido a montarse en la cosa esa.

-Shinji, no niego que estés nervioso, comprendo que puede que sea tu primera vez haciendo esto…-

-Ajá-

-Pero ¿Por qué estás desnudo?-

Particularmente antes de entrar al Entry Plug, Shinji se había dado a la tareita de quitarse la ropa mientras decía "pues ya que se llama EVA, hay que meterse como dios me trajo al mundo", desembocando en que todo el personal lo mirara boquiabierto.

-…-

-…-

-…A cada quien lo suyo Misato-

-No, escucha, hay cámaras allá adentro así que…-

-Mira, no tengo nada que ocultar, quien quiera verme el nepe, que me lo vea-

-Pero…-

-Adios cariño-

Shinji se metió al Entry Plug con una cara orgullosa y una mano en la cintura, lo que quedaría muy bien… si tan solo no se le vieran las nalgas y el coronel.

Se introdujo, y agarró los controles mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

En cuanto el líquido amarillo empezó a llenar el espacio, se alarmó.

-¡HEY, HEY! ¡NADIE ME DIJO QUE ME IBAN A METER EN ORINA! ¡NO SE PASEN DE PUERCOS! ¡COÑO NO! ¡ME ESTÁ LLEGANDO HAS…hmhmhmhm-

-Tranquilo Shinji, ese líquido es respirable-

-¿? Sniff, a joder, pues sí se respira… ¿No es orina verdad?-

-Tranquilo, solo se parece en color jeje-

Una de las operadoras intentó tranquilizarlo con una risa nerviosa.

-Más les vale, porque si no, voy a mearme en sus asientos y a dejarles mi olor para que me recuerden de por vida-

Ante el tono serio, todos "la sala" temblaron.

-Bien, Shinji, ahora escucha: Controlas al EVA, el joystick derecho es para centrar el peso en la parte prefrontal hacia los lados, el joystick izquierdo es para mover el torso y forzar el rotor para maniobrar evasivamente, inclínate al frente para poner presión y para correr, inclínate hacia atrás para frenar y retroceder, finalmente recuerda que todas tus acciones son controladas por el pensamiento, así que tienes que pensar en cosas agradables para permitir al robot moverse y en cosas desagradables para ponerse en guardia, aunque puedes mezclar ambas, y el código de eyección es FDGR5335%REACK, ¿Entendiste todo eso?-

-…¿Qué?-

-¡LANCEN AL EVA!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Mientras el Robot ascendía por la rampa, algunos de los operadores hablaron.

-Bien, tu nombre código es el Prototipo Esotérmico No Desacoplable En Joules Octogonales, ¿comprendes Shinji?-

-Osea… ¿Que me llamo P.E.N.D.E.J.O?-

-Bien, ¡a todas las unidades! ¡El comandante no quiere lanzar a Rei, así que le toca al P.E.N.D.E.J.O!-

-oi-

-Shinji, ya estás llegando-

Antes de darse cuenta, había salido de las instalaciones, y la noche unida a las luces de la ciudad lo arropaban mientras encaraba a su enemigo:

Sachiel, el segundo ángel.

-Bien Shinji, no te concentres en el ángel y prueba a caminar, pero trata de no caert…-

-Me caí-

-¡COÑO!-

-Misato, esa cosa se me está acercando, ¿Qué hago?-

-bien, Shinji, no entres en pánico y…-

-¡AH! ¡JODER! ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO!-

Se levantó y se alejó de un salto.

Hecho esto, todos en el Geo Front quedaron atónitos ante el despliegue de movimientos que había hecho el EVA de Shinji a pesar de haberse caído hace unos segundos…

-S-Shinji, ¿Cómo…?-

-¿¡PERO ES QUE NO LO HAS VISTO!? ¡EL BASTARDO TIENE DOS DILDOS GIGANTES! ¡ACABO DE SENTIR LA CAÍDA, COMO ME META ESO ES QUE AHÍ SÍ QUE ME JODO!-

-D-Dildos…-

-¡NO~ CARIÑO! ¡YO SOY ENTERAMENTE HETEROSEXUAL! ¡ME GUSTA METER EL PALO, NO QUE ME LO METAN A MÍ!-

Más sin embargo algo cruzó su mente en ese instante.

-Espera… Me dijeron que puedo controlar a este chico con la mente ¿Verdad?-

Ritsuko fue quien habló:

-Eso es correcto, y el Joystick derecho es par…-

-Si si, silencio puta, tuvieron que haber empezado por ahí-

… **CINCO MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…**

-No puedo creer que se lo haya follado-

Era una expresión claramente, pero el punto era que, en solo tres minutos y medio, Shinji había acabado con Sachiel.

Bueno, era más como que lo había masacrado unilateralmente.

Y justo ahora estaba volviendo a la base.

Al llegar, y salir del EVA fue recibido por un silencio completamente absoluto.

Y al darse cuenta de por qué todo el mundo lo miraba boquiabierto, Shinji solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es que si lo controlas con la cabeza es muy fácil, solo tienes que imaginarte haciendo los movimientos de Bruce Lee y el resto está chupado-

Dicho esto se fue, pasando olímpicamente de la gente a su alrededor y pensando en voz alta en qué se gastaría el dineral que había ganado de forma justa y limpia… mientras caminaba desnudo.

…

(El que escribe estas historias tiene algún mal mental)

Shinji no lo sabía, pero este sería el comienzo de su leyenda, aquella que superaría las más altas montañas de...

-¡JODER! ¡DE TODOS LOS EDIFICIOS QUE DESTRUYÓ, TENÍA QUE INCLUIR EL BURDEL! ¡ÁNGEL CABRÓN!-

Bueno, tú comprendes…

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ**

 **Es curioso, porque nunca me imaginé a mí mismo haciéndole un fanfic a Evangelion, es que realmente no vi que lo necesitara.**

 **Hace unos meses atrás, me la vi por primera vez (si… 12 años tarde) precisamente porque un amigo me dijo que "era el mejor anime que se había visto" y que era "una obra de arte"**

 **Más sin embargo lo que vi me decepcionó.**

 **No solo el anime es deficiente pues tiene un montón de errores argumentales que básicamente se derivan de la pésima dirección con la que contó y que no se esmeran en reparar jamás, sino que el propio universo de Evangelion está basado argumentalmente de forma tan estúpida que podría escribir cinco páginas acerca de cómo pudieron haberla hecho mejor sin perder nada de su esencia.**

 **Es curioso, porque en cada foro al que uno vaya, la gente siempre le va a salir con que es buena porque "deconstruye el género mecha" o porque tiene un "argumento realmente complejo" o porque "tiene personajes realistas y complejos" o porque "tiene mucho simbolismo". No voy a tratar con la parte de la deconstrucción o la del simbolismo porque son cosas que trataré a lo largo del fic, pero sí tengo algunas palabras en cuanto a eso de que "es complejo":**

 **Solo para que quede claro, Evangelion no tiene un universo complejo, joder, ni siquiera tiene sentido al relacionar las cosas que pasan unas con otras, lo único que Evangelion tiene es un universo de ciencia ficción mal hecho junto a una manera realmente pésima de contarla.**

 **La gente suele defender que es bueno porque básicamente juega con tu cabeza… eso es mentira, el anime nunca te explica ni te responde ninguna de las preguntas que te formula, eso te lo respondían en el librito que sacaron después para intentar justificar el mundo de Evangelion. Aquel que defienda que es bueno porque no te responde a preguntas fundamentales para su propio universo es estúpido y no debería seguir viendo anime ni debería de seguir leyendo obras de ciencia ficción por su propio bien.**

 **Más sin embargo, puedo comprender el hecho de que un universo con una trama compleja sea muy divertido de descifrar, pero es que el mundo de Evangelion ni siquiera está completo.**

 **Prueba de ello es la poca justificación que le dan a su propio mundo, ¿Alguien podría decirme por qué era necesario que el Geo Front estuviera construido exactamente debajo de una ciudad la cual sabían que podría ser atacada por ángeles?**

 **Ese el problema, una trama compleja contada de manera compleja solo sirve cuando el universo que estás presentándome ya está completo y no carece de faltas argumentales, en este caso, el universo de Evangelion ni siquiera está completo, si cuentas una historia incompleta de una forma compleja, solo se genera una sensación que muchas personas malinterpretan como "wow, pero qué profundo que es".**

 **Y eso es lo que jode, porque era un anime de ciencia ficción. Es decir sí, es ficción, pero es CIENCIA, ¿no quieres dar explicaciones acerca de los elementos de tu propia obra? Perfecto, pero entonces no te METAS con la CIENCIA FICCIÓN, porque cuando haces una obra de ciencia ficción, estás atado a dar respuestas de todos los porqués de tu universo, no me interesa lo mucho que quieran discutir este punto, simplemente no se justifica y ya.**

(Y entonces ¿Porque le gustó a la mayoría de la gente según tú?)

 **Porque la mayoría de la gente estúpida y no sabe apreciar un buen argumento cuando lo ve, prueba de ello es que Made in Abyss no sea tan conocida.**

(Y si no te gusta… ¿Por qué vas y le haces un fic?)

 **Porque necesito desahogarme por algún lado, y creo que Fanfiction se hizo en parte para esto.**

 **¡YA NOS LEEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**


End file.
